Perdidos
by Sariisa
Summary: ¡Ni siquiera sé porque coño tienes que venir con nosotros si no te necesitamos! Oneshot. Edo y Winry perdidos en un desierto de camino a Ishbal.


●** Summary **

Una vez más es un ONESHOT. Pero no un minific, es algo mas largo. Despues de tanto tiempo sin publicar, pues creo que estoy muuuy oxidada, y aunque el trama no es nada interesante, espero que para que se entretengan unos 15 minutos, les sirva, y si no... jfjxuvfb ¬¬ xDDD

● **Pareja/s**

Ciertamente... sería un EdxWin. No hay mucha, mucha cosa... pero bueno u.U la hay xD

● **Nota (Importante):**

Como siempre digo, acepto criticas y consejos de lectores y autores. **Lo que no acepto es criticas sin motivos y malhumoradas**. Asique un consejo, si eres uno de esos, puedes ir saliendo, por que yo no obligo a nadie a leerlos!

**&.&.&**

- Edo¿quieres decirme de una maldita vez por que estamos dando vueltas en círculos? - él joven Hagaren bufó furioso sin decir palabra - Estoy harta de caminar¡Me duelen las piernas y me arden los pies!

El joven rubio contuvo sus respuestas y siguió con su mirada furiosa mirando hacía donde caminar. Efectivamente daban vueltas en círculos, pero su orgullo no podía permitir reconocerlo...

-¡Edo¡Contéstame! – dijo finalmente deteniéndose.

- Joder, si dejarás de abrir esa bocaza solo para decir tonterías y gilipolleces, seguramente ya estaríamos en Ishbal

- ¡Qué?

- ¡Ni siquiera sé porque coño tienes que venir con nosotros si no te necesitamos!

Llevado por el impulso y la furia y tensión del momento, el joven alquimista dejó en el aire palabras que duelen más que 100 bofetadas. La rubia encerró su dolor y decidió no hacer caso. Sabía que en el fondo Edo, pese a ser impulsivo y muchas veces irracional, era buena persona, y seguramente no lo hizo a posta, aún así...

- ¿Ah no? Quien te arreglará tus auto-mails si no soy yo, eh?

- Bah, puedo arreglármelas solo... – dijo con soberbia

- ¡Si tú no tuvieras las piernas tan cortas quizás habríamos llegado! –

- ¡Me estas llamando hormiga del desierto que es tan pequeña y tan diminuta que ni siquiera sabes si la has pisado? – dijo enojado al son en que se colocaba las manos en la cabeza y lanzaba un grito de desesperación a la nada

La chica sonrió viendo que reaccionaba como siempre. Pese a que había crecido, que era independiente... Seguía siendo el mismo crío que jugaba infantil a la orilla del río...

Pasaron largas horas y Winry ya no podía soportar el calor, la sed, el hambre y el cansancio, que todo aquello estaba suponiendo.

- Edo... yo no puedo caminar más...

De nuevo no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Edo¿Me estás escuchando? – La mente de la chica estaba comenzando a fallar por la falta de agua y alimento. El cansancio y la fatiga eran devastadores – No me encuentro muy bien... Edo...

La vista de la mecánica se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que perdía el sentido del oído...

_"Winry..."_

_"Winry!"_

Solo escuchaba una voz familiar que parecía provenir a lo lejos. Comenzó a abrir los ojos costosamente y vio a Edo, zarandeándola para que reaccionase. La tenía en brazos, por suerte la logró rescatar antes de que cayese al suelo como una muñeca.

- E...do... – dijo ella con un hilo de voz

- Vamos, vamos. Maldita sea... Si al menos hubiera algo en este puñetero desierto perdido en medio de la nada podría usar la alquimia... – murmuró nervioso

- Ya estoy mejor... – dijo moviéndose entre los fuertes brazos del joven y recobrando de nuevo los sentidos.

Ambos quedaron sentados en medio de la nada sin decir palabra. El sol ya se escondía en el horizonte dejando paso al cielo rojizo de un atardecer.

Que poco a poco... se tornaba en la oscura noche.

La chica comenzó a bufar a causa del ligero frío que se acercaba. Apretó sus piernas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellos.

- Ya sé que... soy pesada, pero... deberíamos comenzar a hacer algo de fuego para la noche...

- Tsk

- No seas tonta, no eres ninguna pesada – Hagaren se levantó sacudiendo las palmas de su mano contra la parte trasera de su pantalón

Winry alzó su mirada para verle.

Palabras que calmaban el dolor. El cansancio. El hambre. La sed. Cualquier cosa.

- Necesito algo para utilizar la alquimia...

- ¿Esto sirve? – la joven alzó su mano co su chaqueta que la sujetaban sus temblorosos dedos

- Está bien.

La colocó en el centro de ambos y la transmuto en una luciente y caliente hoguera que les protegería del frío.  
Pero para la pobre rubia, ese fuego no podía arroparla suficiente y temblaba con ligereza.

Edo, viéndola sin quejarse, y recordando que fue violento con ella le estableció su abrigo rojo por encima de su frío cuerpo.

- Pero...

- Yo no tengo frío. Es más, deberías empezar a dormir, mañana temprano comenzaremos el camino de nuevo. Sin falta tenemos que llegar... – dijo con mirada firme a las estrellas como si hablase con ellas en vez de con la chica.

- Sí.

El cielo. La luna. Las estrellas. Fueron testigos de una mágica noche para ambos. Una noche que solo ellas conocerían. Puesto que los dos dormían con profundidad. Ninguno de los dos llegó a darse cuenta. Quizá el sueño... o el destino, hizo que los dos acabasen recostados, abrazados a escasos centímetros, el uno del otro. Conservando el calor en un tierno abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, casi antes de que saliese el sol, los dos ya volvían a caminar, entre peleas y discusiones hasta que la mecánica no aguantó más

- ¡Joder¡Si solo te estorbo por que tengo que seguir caminando!

- ¿Por qué te quedarías sola en medio del desierto por la eternidad? – dijo irónico

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó

Edward se le acercó la cogió fuerte de los hombros y la besó en los labios, dejando a la rubia en shock

- Por eso tienes que seguir – dijo el rubio, ahora sonrojado por ser tan impulsivo - ¿lo entiendes!...

La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente intentando reaccionar sin decir ninguna idiotez

- Pues vale

Contestó Hagaren retomando camino hacía Ishbal...

Dónde tarde o temprano llegarían... (xD)

**&.&.& **

**NdA:** Y ahí esta el final! xD Como ya dije no es nada del otro mundo, hice este fic, para que no piensen que me retiro, no,no xDDD lo que pasa es que estoy esperando una buena idea sobre la que escribir, y mientras no quiero dejar tan colgado todo esto... u.U

Si les gustó review :3 que me animan muchisímo a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Nana Osaki **

_23.Sept.06 ---- 17:17_


End file.
